Todd Haberkorn X Reader
by Suzannah Halstead
Summary: Three chapter mini series and a few mini sequels on my Wattpad and Deviantart. The mini chapter series and sequels will be joined together in a full length fanfic on this website and on my . Anime fans will know who this lovely man is. If not Todd is a voice actor in many character rolls in Anime. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.


You were lying on your bed wearing your long dressing gown waiting for your friends. You looked at the clock to see it was only 11:00. your dad is probably passed out by now with beer and booz. Your phone went off signalling that you got a text from your friend.

'Hey girl we're about three houses down so your dad wont wake up from the engine of my car,' your best friend text you.

You grinned and took off your gown. underneath you were wearing casual cloths. You grabbed your big sleeping bag and walked out to your small balcony. You jumped on the vine fence and climbed down. you peeked through the window to see your dad sleeping sluggishly making you cringe. One day you hopped to get into FunImation as a voice actor and never see him again. You managed to voice your Demo and send it off. You left a warning for them to text you or call you on your mobile. They did and said your demo was successful which you were happy about. Now all you need to do is wait until a character for a new Anime comes along and hope it's the right character for you. You sighed and finally turned away never to see him again. Yeah your bag had everything you need since you were staying at your friends flat from now on until you get a place of your own. You just hope your dad wont go looking for you. you crept away from the dump house and found your friends car.

"Hey (name)," she called when you got to the car.

"Hi. lets go before my dad decides to wake up," you said and hopped into the car.

"I'm so excited I can't wait to see Todd and J. Micheal Tatum," Maria chimed next to you.

"Me too," Sasha pipped up as she kept her eyes on the road.

"(Name) is looking forward to see Todd. And just Todd," Maria grinned and poked your cheek.

You huffed and blushed at her annoying move. your reaction made your friends giggle and you smiled dreamily as you looked out the car window. You sighed and closed your eye and let sleep take over you.

You waked up the next day and get ready bright and early. You put on your Cosplay on and straightened your brown hair (yep you have brown hair). Your cosplay is Cana (Fairy Tail); you put on brown skinny jeans and your blue bikini top along with a white jacket; black sandals; a few bracelets and the tattoo on your left hip. You put on a bit of eye liner round your eyes and fanned your eye lashes with mascara. You went casual with your Cosplay since you were a real life image of her anyway.

"Wow you look hot. We always said you looked like Cana," Maria chimed as she wore her Lucy Cosplay.

Sasha cosplayed as a female version of Natsu, "Lets go," she chimed and all three of you walked out of the Hotel.

Once you were at the reception area you were thinking about your farther finding out where you were. During the journey of your thoughts you bumped into someone. You both stumbled and fell to the ground. It was strange for people to be here this early in the morning but as you opened your eyes they were met with dark brown.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I diddn't mean too. It was an accident," you panicked as you stood up and blushed from embarrassment.

"It's okay it was my fault too," the man said.

You held your hand out and helped him up. He happily took it and stood up as he looked at you.

"Oh a Cana Cosplay. She's awesome," he said and you eyes locked with his.

'I-It's..' you opened your mouth to say something but got interrupted.

"Hey Todd hurry up," a voice called.

You turned around to see Vic call across the room standing with J. Micheal Tatum. You stared in awe still holding the man's hand.

"Hey gotta to go. Sorry for bumping into you," he said and walked off.

You watched him walk off to the other two. The three started to whisper something. Your friends walked up to you as the trio walked into the room where they were going to doing the Q&amp; A and watched with you.

"Was that..."

"Yeah," you sighed trying to cool down from the tense and awkward moment.


End file.
